℃-uteの作品・出演一覧
℃-uteの作品・出演一覧（キュートのさくひん・しゅつえんいちらん）は、℃-uteの作品・出演に関する一覧記事である。 ディスコグラフィー CD *CD化されたラジオドラマについてはラジオを参照 シングル ; 応援歌・企画物 * 越えろ!楽天イーグルス （2008年3月20日、プロ野球 東北楽天ゴールデンイーグルス 2008年公式応援歌） * アクマでキュートな青春グラフィティ （2010年10月13日） ; コラボレーション * 負けるな わっしょい!（2011年8月6日、コンサート限定発売。2011年12月21日一般発売。） - ベキマス名義 * 甘酸っぱい春にサクラサク（2011年11月9日） - Berryz工房×℃-ute名義 * ブスにならない哲学（2011年11月16日） - ハロー!プロジェクト モベキマス名義 * 超HAPPY SONG（2012年6月20日） - Berryz工房×℃-ute名義 アルバム # キューティークイーン VOL.1 （2006年10月25日） # 3rd～LOVE エスカレーション!～ （2008年3月12日） # ④憧れ My STAR （2009年1月28日） # ショッキング5 （2010年2月24日） # 超WONDERFUL!⑥ （2011年4月6日） # 第七章「美しくってごめんね」 （2012年2月8日） # ⑧ Queen of J-POP （2013年9月4日） # ℃maj9 （2015年12月23日） ミニアルバム # ②mini〜生きるという力〜 （2007年4月18日） ベストアルバム # ℃-uteなんです!全シングル集めちゃいましたっ!① （2009年11月18日） # ②℃-ute神聖なるベストアルバム（2012年11月21日） 限定CD * ℃-ute Christmas Special CD 〜キューティーぐだぐだクリスマス〜 （非売品） *: FCイベント 応援企画第8弾! の会場にて配布、内容はトークのみ * つんく♂芸能生活15周年記念アルバム『つんく♂ベスト作品集「シャ乱Q〜モーニング娘。」』 *: つんく♂×安倍なつみ・Berryz工房・℃-uteスペシャル対談DVD 2007年12月05日 （ベスト作品集内収録） * キューティー観光社Special CD 〜キューティーぐだぐだがまごおり〜 （非売品） *: ℃-ute First Fan Club Bus Tour in CHUKYOの参加者に配布、内容はトークのみ * ℃-ute Special CD 〜キューティーぐだぐだクリスマス 2008〜 （非売品） *: FCイベント 第10弾! 〜キューティーランド2〜の会場にて配布、内容はトークのみ * キューティー観光社Special CD 〜キューティーぐだぐだぼうそう半島〜 （非売品） *: ℃-ute Fan Club Bus Tour in 房総半島の参加者に配布、内容はトークのみ * ℃hristmas Party 2009 （非売品） *: FCイベント 第12弾! 〜キューティーランド4〜の会場にて配布、内容はトークのみ DVD/Blu-ray * DVD化されたTVドラマ・アニメについては、出演を参照 * CD付属のDVD、写真集付属のDVDについては、それぞれの項を参照 シングルV # シングルV「桜チラリ」（2007年2月28日） # シングルV「めぐる恋の季節」（2007年7月18日） # シングルV「都会っ子 純情」（2007年10月31日） # シングルV「LALALA 幸せの歌」（2008年3月5日） # シングルV「涙の色」（2008年5月14日） # シングルV「江戸の手毬唄II」（2008年8月27日） # シングルV「FOREVER LOVE」（2008年12月10日） # シングルV「Bye Bye Bye!」（2009年4月22日） # シングルV「暑中お見舞い申し上げます」（2009年7月8日） # シングルV「EVERYDAY 絶好調!!」（2009年9月30日） # シングルV「SHOCK!」（2010年1月13日） # シングルV「キャンパスライフ〜生まれて来てよかった〜」（2010年5月12日） # シングルV「Danceでバコーン!」（2010年9月1日） # シングルV「Kiss me 愛してる」（2011年3月2日） # シングルV「桃色スパークリング」（2011年6月1日） # シングルV「世界一HAPPYな女の子」（2011年9月14日） # シングルV「君は自転車 私は電車で帰宅」（2012年4月25日） # シングルV「会いたい 会いたい 会いたいな」（2012年9月19日） # シングルV「この街」（2013年2月16日） # シングルV「Crazy 完全な大人」（2013年5月3日） ; コラボレーション * シングルV「超HAPPY SONG」（2012年8月22日発売） - Berryz工房×℃-ute名義 PV集 # ミュージックV特集①〜キューティービジュアル〜 （2006年9月6日） インディーズ楽曲のPVをメジャーリリース # ミュージックV特集②〜キューティービジュアル〜 （2009年6月24日） # ミュージックV特集③〜キューティービジュアル〜 （2010年12月8日） # ℃-ute 全シングル MUSIC VIDEO Blu-ray File 2011（2011年12月21日） # ミュージックV特集④〜キューティービジュアル〜（2013年3月6日/DVD、3月20日/Blu-ray） コンサートDVD/Blu-ray * Cutie Circuit 2006 Final in YOMIURILAND EAST LIVE 〜9月10日は℃-uteの日〜 （2006年12月6日） * ℃-uteデビュー単独コンサート 2007春 〜始まったよ!キューティーショー〜 （2007年4月18日） * ℃-uteコンサートツアー 2007春 〜ゴールデン初デート〜 （2007年7月18日） * ℃-ute Cutie Circuit 2007 〜MAGICAL CUTIE TOUR&9月10日は℃-uteの日〜 （2007年11月21日） * ℃-uteライブツアー 2007秋 〜放課後のエッセンス〜 （2007年12月19日） * ℃-ute Cutie Circuit 2008 〜LOVE エスカレーション!〜 （2008年7月2日） * Berryz工房&℃-ute 仲良しバトルコンサートツアー2008春 〜Berryz仮面 vs キューティーレンジャー〜 with ℃-ute tracks （2008年7月9日） * ℃-uteコンサートツアー 2008夏 〜忘れたくない夏〜 （2008年11月12日） * ℃-ute Cutie Circuit 2008 〜9月10日は℃-uteの日〜 （2008年12月17日） * ℃-uteコンサートツアー 2009春 〜AB℃〜 （2009年7月22日） * ℃-ute Cutie Circuit 2009 〜9月10日は℃-uteの日〜 （2009年11月25日） * ℃-uteコンサートツアー 2009夏秋 〜キューティーJUMP!〜 （2010年1月27日） * ℃-ute Cutie Circuit 2009 〜Five〜 （2010年2月17日） * ℃-uteコンサートツアー 2010春 〜ショッキングLIVE〜（2010年7月7日/DVD、11月24日/Blu-ray） * ℃-ute Cutie Circuit 2010 〜9月10日は℃-uteの日〜（2010年11月24日） * ℃-uteコンサートツアー 2010夏秋 〜ダンススペシャル!!「超占イト!!」〜（2010年12月22日/DVD、2011年2月23日/Blu-ray） * ℃-ute&スマイレージ プレミアムライブ2011春〜℃&Sコラボレーション大作戦〜（2011年7月13日/DVD、8月3日/Blu-ray） * ℃-uteコンサートツアー2011春『超!超ワンダフルツアー』（2011年9月28日/DVD、Blu-ray） * ℃-ute Cutie Circuit 2011 〜9月10日は℃-uteの日〜（2011年11月30日/DVD） * Berryz工房&℃-ute コラボコンサートツアー2011秋 〜ベリキューアイランド〜（2012年2月29日/DVD、Blu-ray） * ℃-uteコンサートツアー2012春夏 〜美しくってごめんね〜（2012年8月15日/DVD、Blu-ray） * ℃-ute Cutie Circuit 2012 〜9月10日は℃-uteの日〜（2012年12月26日発売/DVD） * ℃-uteコンサートツアー2012-2013冬 〜神聖なるペンタグラム〜（2013年5月15日/DVD、Blu-ray） ハロー!プロジェクト・コンサートのDVD/Blu-ray ℃-ute結成以降のもの。いずれも一部の出演。「2006 Winter」はFC限定販売で商品化された。 * Hello! Project 2005 夏の歌謡ショー 〜'05セレクション! コレクション!〜 （2005年10月5日） * Hello! Project 2006 Summer 〜ワンダフルハーツランド〜 （2006年10月4日） * Hello! Project 2007 Winter 〜集結!10th Anniversary〜 （2007年3月28日） * Hello! Project 2007 Winter LIVE DVD BOX （初回生産限定） （2007年3月28日） * Hello! Project 2007 Summer 10th アニバーサリー大感謝祭 〜ハロ☆プロ夏祭り〜 （2007年10月17日） * Hello! Project 2008 Winter 〜決定! ハロ☆プロ アワード'08〜 （2008年3月26日） * Hello! Project 2008 Winter LIVE DVD BOX （初回生産限定） （2008年3月26日） * Hello! Project 2008 Summer ワンダフルハーツ公演〜避暑地でデートいたしまSHOW〜（2008年10月22日） * Hello! Project 2009 Winter ワンダフルハーツ公演 〜 革命元年 〜/エルダークラブ公演〜Thank you for your LOVE!〜 （2009年3月25日） * Hello! Project 2009 Winter 決定! ハロ☆プロ アワード'09 〜エルダークラブ卒業記念スペシャル〜 （2009年4月15日） * Hello! Project 2009 SUMMER 革命元年 〜Hello! チャンプル〜 （2009年11月4日） * Hello! Project 2010 WINTER 歌超風月 〜シャッフルデート〜（2010年3月31日） * Hello! Project 2010 WINTER 歌超風月 〜モベキマス!〜（2010年4月28日） * Hello! Project 2010 SUMMER 〜ファンコラ!〜（2010年10月27日） * Hello! Project 2011 WINTER 〜歓迎新鮮まつり〜（DVD：Aがなライブ・Bっくりライブ、2011年4月27日 Blu-ray：完全版、2011年5月18日） * Hello! Project 2011 SUMMER 〜ニッポンの未来は〜（DVD：WOW WOW ライブ・YEAH YEAH ライブ、2011年11月16日 Blu-ray：完全版、2011年12月14日） * Hello! Project 2012 WINTER 〜ハロ☆プロ天国〜（DVD：ロックちゃん・ファンキーちゃん、2012年4月11日 Blu-ray：完全版、2012年5月16日） * Hello! Project 誕生15周年記念ライブ 2012夏（DVD：〜Ktkr(キタコレ)夏のFAN祭り!〜・〜Wkwk(ワクワク)夏のFAN祭り〜、2012年11月14日 Blu-ray：完全版、2012年12月5日発売） 限定DVD ファンクラブ限定通信販売品と、イベント・コンサートでの会場限定販売品（非会員でも購入可能）。最新の一部を除き現在では購入できない。 部分的な出演のものについては、出演時間が比較的長いもののみを挙げる（タイトルを 斜体 で示す）。 ハロプロアワー GyaOで無料配信されていた番組「ハロプロアワー」を商品化したもの （トークおよび歌、一部の出演） 出演も参照 # ハロプロアワー Vol.1 （村上愛・矢島舞美） # ハロプロアワー Vol.2 （梅田えりか・鈴木愛理） # ハロプロアワー Vol.3 （中島早貴・岡井千聖） # ハロプロアワー Vol.4 （有原栞菜・萩原舞） # ハロプロアワー Vol.9 （村上愛・鈴木愛理） 舞台・演劇・ミュージカル * 劇団ゲキハロ第2回公演「寝る子はキュート」 （ソニー・ミュージックディストリビューション） （2007年9月5日） ** 2007年6月15日 - 24日に池袋サンシャイン劇場にて行われた演劇の模様。 * 劇団ゲキハロ第4回公演「携帯小説家」 （ソニー・ミュージックディストリビューション） （2009年1月21日） ** 2008年10月17日 - 26日に池袋サンシャイン劇場にて行われた演劇の模様。 * 劇団ゲキハロ第6回公演「あたるも八卦!〜」 （ソニー・ミュージックディストリビューション） （2009年9月23日） ** 2009年6月17日 - 21日にル テアトル銀座にて行われた演劇の模様。 * キューティー・ミュージカル「悪魔のつぶやき」〜アクマでキュートな青春グラフィティ〜 （2011年1月19日） その他（DVD/Blu-ray） # ベリキュー! Vol.1（2009年5月27日） # ベリキュー! Vol.2（2009年5月27日） # ベリキュー! Vol.3（2009年6月24日） # ベリキュー! Vol.4（2009年6月24日） # ベリキュー! Vol.5（2009年7月22日） # ベリキュー! Vol.6（2009年7月22日） # ベリキュー! Vol.7 〜ウラベリキュー!〜（2009年8月26日） # ベリキュー! Vol.8 〜ウラベリキュー!〜（2009年8月26日） # よろセン! Vol.1（2009年9月30日） # よろセン! Vol.2（2009年9月30日） # アロハロ! ℃-ute DVD（2009年10月28日） # よろセン! Vol.3（2009年10月28日） # よろセン! Vol.4（2009年10月28日） # よろセン! Vol.5（2009年11月25日） # よろセン! Vol.6（2009年11月25日） # よろセン! Vol.7（2009年12月23日） # アロハロ!2 ℃-ute DVD/Blu-ray（2012年7月11日） 書籍等 写真集 * Berryz工房&℃-ute in Hello! Project 2006 Summer （2006年9月21日、竹書房）ISBN 978-4812428979 * ℃-uteファースト写真集 So Cute! （2007年2月21日、キッズネット）ISBN 978-4048944823 * ℃-uteデビュー単独コンサート2007春〜始まったよ!キューティーショー〜 ライブ写真集 著者：木村智哉、松村昭人、古賀良郎、伊東創 （2007年4月11日、東京ニュース通信社 （ムック））ISBN 978-4924566699 * CUTIE CIRCUIT 2007 MAGICAL CUTIE TOUR 写真集 "全国縦断! 2007夏 ℃-uteの旅日記" 著者：古賀良郎 （2007年10月4日、東京ニュース通信社）ISBN 978-4924566835 * Berryz工房&℃-ute 仲良しバトルコンサートツアー2008春 Berryz仮面 VS キューティーレンジャー ライブ写真集 ステージver. （2008年7月4日、東京ニュース通信社）ISBN 978-4863360112 * Berryz工房&℃-ute 仲良しバトルコンサートツアー2008春 Berryz仮面 VS キューティーレンジャー ライブ写真集 ドキュメントver. （2008年7月4日、東京ニュース通信社）ISBN 978-4863360129 * アロハロ! ℃-ute写真集 （2009年10月28日、キッズネット）ISBN 978-4048950671 * cutest（2011年12月7日、キッズネット）ISBN 978-4048954303 * ハロー!プロジェクト・キッズ デビュー10周年記念 Berryz工房×℃-ute クロストークBOOK『RIVAL〜12少女の10年物語〜』（2012年6月30日、ワニブックス）ISBN 978-4847044663 * アロハロ!℃-ute写真集 2012（2012年7月24日、キッズネット）ISBN 978-4048954532 * アロハロ!℃-ute写真集 2014（2014年1月25日、ワニブックス） ISBN 978-4847046162 その他（書籍） * カレンダー ** 2006年カレンダー （2005年10月24日、エトワール（ハゴロモ）） ** 2007年カレンダー （2006年9月30日、エトワール（ハゴロモ）） ** 2008年カレンダー （2007年9月28日、エトワール（ハゴロモ）） ** 2009年カレンダー （2008年10月13日、エトワール（ハゴロモ）） ** 2010年カレンダー （2009年10月14日、エトワール（ハゴロモ）） ** 2011年カレンダー （2010年9月22日、エンスカイ（ハゴロモ）） ** 2012年カレンダー （2011年10月12日、エンスカイ（ハゴロモ）） ** 2013年カレンダー （2012年9月22日、エンスカイ） * オンデマンド写真集 （フォーユー（GOODS ON DEMAND）、限定受注生産） ** 2007年1月に行われた「ワンダフルハーツ」「エルダークラブ」「集結!10th Anniversary」コンサート出演メンバー44人の「コンサートソロ写真集」を、2月14日からインターネットで3ヶ月間受注。各メンバー100枚の写真から24枚を選べる仕様。2008年も発売された。 （コンサートは「ワンダフルハーツ」「エルダークラブ」「決定! ハロ☆プロ アワード'08」。） * ℃-ute photo comic 『℃ompact ℃ream （コンパクト ドリーム）』（2010年9月10日、ワニブックス）ISBN 978-4847043093 WEB * ℃-uteインタビュー モッテコ書店 （2010年8月25日、2011年5月25日） アプリケーション * ℃-ute『DANCEでバコーン!』（2010年8月29日、アップフロントワークス、無料） :*メディア情報 :*メンバーのプロフィール :*メンバーの画像 など 出演 全国放送テレビ ;テレビに関しては、ここでは 2006年まで（メジャーCDデビュー以前）のものを含めて記述する。 放送日はキー局を基準とする。 レギュラー * ℃-uteのチャレンジTV（BS-TBS、2014年4月24日 - 9月25日(予定)） ℃-uteとしての出演 * ハロー!モーニング。 （テレビ東京系） ** 「℃-uteの夏休み おもいっきり大自然アウトドア体験」 （2005年8月7日、14日、21日、28日の4回、各回6〜7分） ** 「℃-uteのキュート♥に芸能界の“オキテ”を学びましょう!!」 （2006年8月13日・20日の2回、それぞれ約7分スタジオライブを含む、12分） * きらりん☆レボリューション （テレビ東京系） （2006年8月18日） ** 第20話「Na!帰ってきたマイブラザー!!」に声優として本人役で出演。 * ℃-ute has come.〜キュートガヤッテキタ〜 （KIDS STATION） （2006年11月4日 - 2007年2月17日） ** スカイパーフェクTV! ch.276 の他、e2 by スカパー!、ケーブルテレビ局、net配信 （ひかりone、4th MEDIA、オンデマンドTV、スカイパーフェクTV!光）。基本放送枠は土曜09:53〜10:00 （再放送は日曜17:53〜18:00）。内容は隔週変更なので、再放送を含めると同一内容が4回ずつ放送された。 ** メンバーが1人ずつ指令を受けて、ヒントをもとに指定された外国人 （日本語は出来ない）を見つけ出し、自分なりの方法で℃-uteの魅力を伝える。各回にメンバーが2人ずつ登場するが、それぞれは異なる指令を個別に遂行する。 他名義での出演 * 萩原舞 ** 銭湯の娘!? （TBS系、2006年1月30日 - 3月31日） *** 萩原舞 （「ひな子」役） ※DVD BOX、DVD （分売）有り ** きらりん☆レボリューション （テレビ東京系） *** 第62話「ひかる☆なまいきアイドル候補生!」 （2007年6月15日放送分）より、観月ひかる役でレギュラー出演。 * Hello! Project ** 第56回 NHK紅白歌合戦 （NHK総合・BS2・BShi、2005年12月31日） ※バックダンサーとして出演 ** HELLO! PROJECT SPORTS FESTIVAL 2006 in SAITAMA SUPER ARENA〜HELLO! DIVA ATHLETE〜元祖ミキティにとってのスポーツフェスティバル!! （フジテレビ721、2006年5月5日） ※6月11日再放送 ** ワンダフルハーツランド〜ハロー!プロジェクト2006〜 （NHK-BS2、2006年9月30日） ※10月6日に NHK-BShi にて再放送 ** 第57回 NHK紅白歌合戦 （NHK総合・BS2・BShi、2006年12月31日） ※バックダンサーとして出演 ** よろセン!（2008年10月6日 - 2009年3月27日、テレビ東京） ** 美女学（2010年4月1日 - 2011年4月14日、テレビ東京） ** ハロプロ!TIME（2011年4月21日 - 2012年5月31日、テレビ東京） ** ハロー!SATOYAMAライフ（2012年6月7日 - 、テレビ東京） * Berryz工房 & ℃-ute ** ベリキュー!（2008年3月31日 - 10月3日、テレビ東京） インターネットテレビ * ハロプロアワー （GyaO） （第1回の放送開始日は2006年3月3日） ** 2006年3月 - 6月 （第1回〜第8回）、2006年11月 （第20回）に出演、各回約10分 ** 無料パソコンテレビ GyaO で配信 （30分番組）後、2006年11月03日より CS GyaO で再放送。詳細は ハロプロアワー を参照。なお、この番組はDVD化されている。 * ハロー!がいっぱい （フレッツプラチナBB） ** 各回約10分 * ハロプロonフレッツ （フレッツ） * つんくTV （つんく♂ の公式HP上で公開される番組。毎月10・25日に内容更新。） ** 第4回 （配信開始2006年5月25日） - 12回 （同年9月25日）において約1分程度ずつ、FCイベントやその他のPRなどの様子などが放送された。なお、これらの出演部分は現在HP上で見られる過去映像からはカットされているようである。 ラジオ レギュラー * CUTIE PARTY （2006年10月 - 2008年9月、FM-FUJI） ** 2006年10月7日 - 28日 ： 梅田・村上 ** 2006年11月4日 - 2007年1月27日 ： 梅田・矢島 ** 2007年2月3日 - 9月29日 ： 梅田・矢島・週代わりゲスト （ゲストは1コーナーのみ） ** 2007年10月6日 - 2008年9月27日 ： 矢島・鈴木・岡井 * ℃-ute矢島舞美のI My Me まいみ〜 （2008年7月4日 - 、FM PORT） - 矢島 * ℃-ute キューティー☆パラダイス （2008年11月5日 - 2009年3月、ラジオ日本） - 梅田・鈴木 * FIVE STARS（2009年10月6日 - 2011年9月27日、火曜日担当、Inter FM） - 中島 * 中島早貴のキュートな時間（2012年1月1日 - 、ラジオ日本） - 中島 ハロー!プロジェクト関連番組 * ハロプロやねん! （ABCラジオ） ** 2005年10月度パーソナリティ 各回4人ずつの出演 ** 2006年6月2日 ゲスト （矢島・鈴木・萩原・有原） ** 2006年7月14日 ゲスト （梅田・村上・中島・岡井） ** 2006年7月21日 公開録音の模様 （7月15日大阪・千里セルシーにて収録、Cutie Circuit Round 1.参照 ※℃-ute初の公開録音） ** 2006年7月28日 ゲスト ** 2006年9月1日 公開録音の模様 （8月25日神戸・須磨パティオにて収録、Cutie Circuit Round 1.参照） ** 2007年2月度パーソナリティ 各回4人ずつの出演 * ドラマの風 （MBSラジオ） ** 225回 ハロー!プロジェクトラジオドラマ「真夜中の迷走タクシー」 2005年10月30日 萩原 （共演） ** 226回 ハロー!プロジェクトラジオドラマ「ガール☆ドライバー」 2005年12月4日 鈴木 （共演） ** この2つのドラマはCD化されている。 （ハロー!プロジェクトラジオドラマ大阪編Vol.3） その他（ラジオ） * まるごとステーション presents ハイブリッドPORT （2006年10月2日 - 30日・21:00 - 21:05、FM PORT 新潟） - 各回2人ずつの出演 CM * アメリカンファミリー生命保険会社 （アフラック）日本支社 「浦島太郎篇」「摩訶不思議篇」各15 / 30秒ver. （矢島、2005年） * 任天堂 ニンテンドーDS ソフト伝説のスタフィー4 （2006年）CMソング * ピザーラ クラブハウスピザ「おいしさはじめて篇」「ボリューム篇」 （鈴木、2009年3月 - 6月） * 横浜元町ショッピングストリート「Y153チャーミングセール」（2012年5月27日 - ）CMソング「桃色スパークリング」・ナレーション 舞台 *劇団ゲキハロ第2回公演「寝る子はキュート」 （2007年6月15日 - 24日、サンシャイン劇場） *劇団ゲキハロ第4回公演「携帯小説家」 （2008年10月17日 - 26日、サンシャイン劇場） *劇団ゲキハロ第6回公演「あたるも八掛!〜」 （2009年6月17日 - 21日、ル・テアトル銀座） *全労済ホールスペース・ゼロ提携公演 キューティー・ミュージカル「悪魔のつぶやき」〜アクマでキュートな青春グラフィティ〜（2010年10月13日 - 22日、全労済ホールスペース・ゼロ） * 劇団ゲキハロ第11回公演「戦国自衛隊」（2011年9月16日 - 9月25日、池袋サンシャイン劇場／9月30日 - 10月2日、大阪イオン化粧品シアターBRAVA!） * 劇団ゲキハロ特別公演「さくらの花束」（2013年3月14日 - 3月24日、シアターグリーン） 脚注 外部リンク * UP-FRONT WORKSディスコグラフィ * * * Category:ディスコグラフィ Category:フィルモグラフィ